


A Not-So-Sweet Valentine's Day

by theincediblesulk



Category: Thomas Sanders, analogical
Genre: Baking, Establised Relationship, M/M, prompt, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Another tumblr prompt (Can be submitted here: https://the-incedible-sulk.tumblr.com/ask)Logan wants to give make Virgil a cake for Valentine's day, but he's struggling to figure out a kind. Good things Roman's there to help.





	A Not-So-Sweet Valentine's Day

Logan was sat in the kitchen looking at the many cookbooks spread out in front of him and groaned, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes that sometimes came with reading. It should not be this hard for him to find something to make for Virgil today. He knew the darker boy better than anyone, seeing as they’ve been dating for about a year now. So why did he feel like there was nothing he could do that his anxious boyfriend might enjoy. 

  
Logan knew the other wasn’t a huge fan of sweets. Virgil often said no to things with high amounts of sugar in them because it can make it harder to cope with stress and anxiety. Therefore, anything excessively sweet was already shot down. He knew that when having sweets, it was usually a dark chocolate. And because Patton liked to make sure everyone had a desert option at night, that seemed to be something that would not be special like Logan wanted it to be. And chocolate seemed to simple. Red Velvet cake, or anything along those lines seemed too cliche. Virgil was not one for traditions and holidays things, so Logan did not want to do that either. This left him with limited options, and no solution as of yet it seemed. 

  
Logan laid his head in his arms, annoyed with himself for not knowing what to do for Virgil and considering giving up when Roman walked in. The sheer amount of cookbooks on the table was shocking enough, but Roman was even more surprised to see Logan laying there in the middle of it all. Realizing something may be bothering the other, Roman decided to speak up. 

  
“Did you raid Patton’s room for books because you ran out?” He asked in a joking manner, hoping to find out what was wrong with his friend. 

  
Logan lifted his head and looked at the other before sighing and speaking, “I cannot seem to find a satisfactory baked good for Virgil. Even within all these books.” 

  
“You want to bake for Virgil?” Roman asked, slightly surprised by the gesture. “Why?”

  
“Well,” Logan began, straightening up and pushing his glasses back up, “normally people provide some sort of gift or make large gestures to show another that they care for them on Valentine’s Day. Virgil does not like to receive gifts because he tends to feel back when people buy things for him, and large gestures tend to make him uncomfortable. Therefore, this seemed like an option that he could appreciate and display my affection towards him.”

  
And that made it click for the princely character. Logan wanted to do something for Valentine’s Day. He smiled, imagining his friend shuffling through book after book looking for what would be deemed the “perfect option.”

  
“Don’t you display your affection for him everyday specs?” Roman asked.

  
“Of course. I just thought that, it being a holiday meant to celebrate romance, a gesture of some sort would be appropriate as well.” Logan answered, looking back at one of the books before pushing it away. 

  
Roman smiled hearing this and felt his heart sing at the thought of Logan doing something romantic for Virgil. He was also moved by the amount of consideration and thought Logan had put into this. Roman refused to watch the other fail. 

  
“What have you thought of so far?” He asked, taking a seat in a chair besides Logan and grabbing a book.

  
“Why?” Logan asked, confused by Roman’s sudden actions. 

  
“Well, it’s pretty clear you could use some help.” Roman said, moving to another book, “Even if it is just in choosing a flavor.”

  
Logan smiled at this. He didn’t think to ask someone for help, but Roman would be a great help to him. Especially considering the other prided himself in anything romantic. With that thought in mind, Logan began to explain his thoughts. How he’d decided what not to do and what he had deemed would be too cliche for Virgil. By the end of the conversation, Logan had said something about a lemon cake.

  
“No. No Lemons.” Roman said, cutting off Logan’s reasoning behind the thought. 

  
“Why not?” Logan asked, suddenly defensive of his idea. 

  
“Virgil does not like lemon.” Roman stated, as if recalling a line from a play he’d been rehearsing for. Looking up, he saw look of confusion cross Logan’s face. Roman rolled his eyes and sighed.

  
“He never eats lemon flavored anything Lo. If there’s something with lemon in it, he gives it to Patton or me; he’s even passed them off to you multiple times. He won’t take lemon in any tea or waters.” Roman explained, watching as realization suddenly crossed Logan’s face.

  
“I hadn’t noticed,” Logan said, adjusting his tie and avoiding Roman’s gaze, “If you hadn’t been I’m afraid I would have made a mistake in my baking choice. So thank you Roman.”

  
Roman nodded, a smile on his face. That smile soon fell when he looked at Logan again and saw how frustrated the other looked. 

  
“I suppose that puts us back to square one though.” He said quietly, like he was defeated. 

  
“We could always make a spice cake.” Roman said, in hopes of brightening the other back up. 

  
“A spice cake?” Logan asked.

  
“Yeah, it’s a cake that uses a lot of spices and natural flavors, no sugar added.” Roman said, excitement clear in his voice as he realized he may have solved his friends dilemma, and making sure to mention that the cake had no sugar in it. 

  
Logan smiled at that, delighted to finally have a cake for Virgil that he felt the other would enjoy. He began quickly flipping through cookbooks to find a recipe, Roman soon following suit.

  
When one was found, Roman began gathering ingredients while Logan got the tools together and preset the oven. When everything was together and ready to go, the pair began baking the cake, enjoying the company of the other and trying to get it all out together, in the oven, and cleaned up before Virgil made his midday appearance. 

  
The pair was successful, and had just put the last cookbook away when Virgil walked in; Patton trailed behind him quickly. The fatherly trait was very excited about something, and quickly made his was to Roman to watch what was about to happen. Roman looked at him curiously before looking back at Virgil, who had slowly approached Logan.

  
“Hey Lo.” Virgil said quietly, fidgeting with his hands that were hidden behind his back. 

  
“Hello Virgil,” Logan said, giving him a concerned look, “Is everything okay?

  
“Yeah, no everything’s fine.” Virgil said with a nervous chuckle, “I just had.. I wanted to umm… Give you something.” He said and quickly shoved something at Logan before backing up.

  
Logan looked down and noticed a small book without a title on the front. A look of confusion crossed his face before he opened it, and oh…

  
Oh.

  
Virgil had made him a small photo album with detailed description of the moments or memories the photos captures. It was the most personal and touching thing Logan had ever received, and looking through it he discovered that every large moment the two had shared in their relationship was documented. Logan felt his heart swell and a large smile form on his face. 

  
“Thank you Virgil.” He said, walking towards his boyfriend and gently taking his hand. “This is the greatest thing I could have received today.”

  
“Really? You actually like it?” Virgil asked, sounding both shocked and relieved. 

“Of course I do love. It shows all we’ve experienced so far, and the details show just how much each moment has meant to you.” Logan said, smiling gently and running his thumb over Virgil’s knuckles, “It captures how much those moments meant to me as well.”

  
Virgil smiled, letting out a he’d been holding while listening to Logan speak. “Good. I’m glad you like it. I worked on it with Patton all morning.”

  
At the mention of his name, Patton squealed in delight and ran over to hug his friend, “See kiddo, I told you not to worry.”

  
Logan was about to respond with something along the same lines when the oven beeped, signaling that the cake had finished baking. Setting the book down, he walked over and put the oven mitts on before pulling it out and placing it on the stove top.

  
“It seems my gift to you has already exposed itself before I could tell you.” He said, while turning to look at the Virgil and the others once again. 

  
“You made me a cake?” Virgil said, walking over to look the cake, “That’s really sweet Lo, but you know I-”

  
“Don’t like sweets. Yes I do,” Logan said, placing his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “That’s why Roman helped me make a spice cake. No sugar, all natural flavors. Something I thought you’d enjoy.”

  
Virgil smiled again and turned to Logan hugging him tight and mumbling a quiet “Thank you.”

  
Logan hugged him back before pulling away slightly to give him a quick kiss. When he pulled away he asked “Is there anything else you’d like to do today?”

  
“I think we should all try a piece of this cake you and Princey made.” Virgil said, arms still around Logan. 

  
Patton cheered at this idea, and pulled Roman over to grab plates and silverware before setting everything out at the table. 

  
While they were distracted, Virgil gently pulled Logan into another soft kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, nerd.” He said with a smile. 

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Logan returned, kissing him once more before pulling him over to the others with the cake.


End file.
